Your Promises
by Synyster Lady
Summary: Yunho worked his ass off to meet the needs of his family, which is why he was rarely spends time with his family. But Jaejoong had different premise, he tought Yunho was getting away from him, and Jaejoong was frustrated, tired, insecure and hollow.


Title : **Your Promises **

Casts : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung Yunbin, Jung Jaejin

Genres : Romance, BitterSweet, Family

Rated : PG 13

Page : One Shot

**Warning : **YAOI,Mpreg, Cheesy bitsey weesy, LOL

Note : My not so very first attempt involving YunJae with kids, I hope it's not pretty bad though. I never doing Mpreg before, but for some reasons I'm always love to see YunJae with kids. Ah, and this is just a distraction while waiting for MC. So, enjoy. ^^v

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Your Promises**

Yunho berjalan lunglai menuju gedung apartemennya, menghela nafas panjang ketika ia memasuki elevator. Mata lelah dan ngantuknya, memperhatikan setiap angka yang begerak hingga behenti di angka 5.

Ia melonggarkan dasinya seraya kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, keluar dari elevator. Cahaya remang-remang, lorong yang sepi, juga udara yang dingin menyambut pria tampan itu.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu mahogany dengan nomor yang bercat golden, 90-95. Yunho mengeluarkan card-key dari saku celananya, lalu mencoba memasukan card-key terebut ke dalam slot dengan cukup usaha.

"Shit." ia menggeram dan meurutuk ketika card-key tersebut terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

He was dead tired and sleepy as hell.

Ia segera mengambil kembali card-key dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam slot pintu. Tentunya setelah beberapa kali gagal, juga setelah beberapa rutukan keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun, akhirnya pintu itu mahogany itu terbuka. Yunho masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan, meletakkan tas kerjanya di dekat pintu, membuka sepatunya, kemudian ia bersandar di pintu.

Ia melirik jam dinding dengan ujung matanya, dan jam tersebut seolah meneriakkan angka 2 dini hari. Pria tampan itu menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya dengan lelah.

He had promised.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, ketika ia mengingat janjinya yang lagi-lagi tak bisa ia tepati. Ia segera beranjak dari sana, memasuki apartment yang terbilang cukup mewah itu.

Yunho melihat ke sekeliling dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Apartment itu bergaya modern-eropa, dengan furniture dan arsitektur yang senada juga paduan warna yang senanda.

Matanya berhenti tepat di ruang tv, ia melihat seseorang sedang berbaring di sofa merah. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok tersebut. Heningnya apartment itu, membuat Yunho mampu mendengar suara dengkuran halus.

Pria tampan itu kemudian berjongkok di depan sosok itu, sosok yang tak lain adalah 'istrinya' yang sudah ia nikahi selama hampir delapan tahun.

"Jaejoong," ia menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. "Jaejoong aku pulang."

Jung-Kim Jaejoong, pria berparas rupawan itu perlahan membuka mata besarnya yang indah. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Pria rupawan itu kemudian mengusap-usap matanya, masih merasa linglung.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, ekspresi wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi marah bercampur dengan kekecewaan.

"Kau sudah berjanji," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar pelan dan sedikit parau.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan-alasan yang menyedihkan lagi." nada suara Jaejoong naik, sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga pria tampan itu nyaris terjatuh ke belakang.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jaejoong, baby. Please dengarkan dulu—"

"Aniyo. Kenapa aku harus mendengar alasanmu, ketika kau bahkan tidak mau meluangkan beberapa jam waktumu dalam seminggu?" suara Jaejoong kental dengan kekecewaan, matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap nyalak pada sang suami.

"Aku sangat lelah, Jae." Keluh Yunho. "Aku sedang berusaha, aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan."

"Aku tidak peduli," Jaejoong menyentak. "Yang aku inginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama suamiku, bukan sekedar 'Jaejoong aku pergi' di pagi hari dan 'Jaejoong aku pulang' di malam hari. Aku ingin kau meluangkan walau hanya sedikit waktumu, untukku, untuk kita, untuk keluarga kita."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mau?!" Yunho balik menyerang, menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Molla! Bagiku itu terdengar seperti kau lebih baik berkerja sampai pagi, daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga." Suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Pria rupawan itu berjalan menjedekati meja kotak yang berukir, bermaksud membereskan mainan-mainan yang berceceran di sekitar yang belum sempat ia bereskan. Sekaligus, berusaha mengalihkan emosinya yang seolah akan meledak dari dalam dadanya.

Ia memungut mainan kereta, boneka teddy-bear, juga mobil-mobilan yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja kotak berukir itu. Yunho memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Jaejoong.

"Jangan konyol, Jaejoong." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutmu kenapa aku bekerja keras sampai pagi seperti ini, huh?"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, "Karena kau memang workaholic, kau lebih senang bekerja ketimbang menemani keluargamu." sahut Jaejoong, terdengar lelah.

Yunho ternganga, "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran seperti itu?" pria tampan itu terdengar terluka dengan ucapan Jaejoong. "Aku melakukan semua itu demi siapa? Demi kita, demi keluarga kita, hingga aku bisa membeli apartment ini yang menurutku terlalu besar untuk kita!" Yunho menyentak frustasi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian ia mendesah lemah. "Tidurlah, Yunho. Aku tidak mau sampai membangunkan anak-anak, karena sulit sekali menidurkan mereka ketika kau berjanji pada mereka kalau kau akan pulang cepat."

Wajah Yunho memucat, "Mianhae, Jaejoong."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada anak-anak."

Yunho mengangguk. "Hm, aku akan minta maaf pada mereka besok pagi."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sepersekian detik, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong dengan memegang pergelagan tangan pria rupawan itu.

"Tunggu, Jae."

"Apa lagi?" jaejoong memutar matanya dengan malas. "Bukankah kau harus bekerja lagi dalam empat jam ke depan? Seharusnya kau lekas tidur." Decihnya.

Mata tajam Yunho memicing. "Bisakah kau berhenti? Berhenti memberikanku tatapan seperti itu," geramnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar, aku bekerja keras juga demi membelikanmu pakaian-pakaian branded yang kau suka, beauty product, dan kebiasaan shopping mu yang terkadang di luar batas. Apa kau sadar itu? sometimes, you're such a spoiled bitch!" Yunho berteriak dengan emosi, tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong sambil mencengkram rahang Jaejoong dengan jemari panjangnya.

Jaejoong membatu, matanya terbelalak, wajahnya pucatnya semakin memucat. Seolah semua darah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya terkuras habis. Pria rupawan itu shock, dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pria tampan itu panik, ia segera melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram rahang Jaejoong. Ia mundur selangkah.

"A-aku .. tidak bermaksud sepert itu, Jae .." Yunho mengernyit, kembali mengambil langkah ke depan, mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari suaminya.

Mata Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar menggenang, hingga akhirnya butiran kristal terjatuh membasahi pipinya ketika ia mengalihkan padangannya dari sang suami.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Jaejoong pelan dan bergetar karena mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Jae .."

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang selalu kau pikirkan tentang diriku." Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar pelan namun tajam dan mengintimidasi. Membuat Yunho merasa semakin frustasi, dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Shit! I promise, Jaejoong. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." ujarnya terdengar tertekan.

"You're fucking promises are useless, Yunho! Sia-sia jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya!" Jaejoong kali ini berteriak. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu percaya dengan janji-janjimu yang mengatakan kau akan berusaha pulang lebih cepat. Dan satu lagi, if I am a spoiled bitch, so you are a son of a bitch!"

Darah Yunho mendadak seolah mengumpul di kepalanya, giginya bergemelatuk, namun ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya, urung, karena ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil.

"Papi! Papi!"

Keduanya, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mereka menatap pintu kamar. Jaejoong mengehela nafasnya, kemudian memijit ujung pelipisnya. "Aku akan memeriksa mereka."

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'Yunbin & Jaejin' dengan menggunakan crayon warna-warni. Jaejoong baru saja memegang gagang pintu, Yunho menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak usah, kau pergilah tidur. Please, Yunho." suara Jaejoong terdengar letih kemudian ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar di mana kedua putra mereka (Jung Yunbin 6 tahun, dan Jung Jaejin 5 tahun) berada.

Namun Yunho tidak mengindahkan, pria tampan itu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar kedua putra mereka. Ruang kamar itu cukup besar, namun berantakan dengan mainan yang berserakan di lantai dekat ranjang keduanya, padahal sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah membereskannya.

"Daddy! Kau sudah pulang! Yay!" Yunbin berseru riang, sambil tersenyum memerkan gigi susunya. Bocah kecil itu melompat-lompat di atas ranjangnya.

"Shh, hush baby." Yunho meletakan telunjuk di mulutnya. "Adikmu nanti bangun."

Yunho kemudian melihat Jaejin, yang masih tampak tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai. Kedua mata besar dan beningnya terpejam, nafasnya terdengar teratur, ia tertidur sambil memeluk boneka teddy-bear kesayangannya.

Yunbin menatap adiknya, kemudian kembali menatap Yunho. "Tapi Daddy membangunkan binnie, dan Daddy bohong, Daddy bilang Daddy akan pulang cepat. You lied to me, Daddy." katanya sambil cemberut dengan lucu.

"Daddy is sorry." Yunho duduk di ranjang Yunbin dan Yunbin kemudian memeluk Yunho. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan mainan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Daddy nakal." Katanya sambil menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya di dada Yunho.

"Daddy tahu, dan Daddy janji akan berusaha pulang cepat." Yunbin mendongak, menatap sang ayah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Promise?"

Ucapan Yunbin, membuat Jaejoong berhenti dan melirik Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum pada Yunbin, lalu mengangguk. "Promise."

Jaejoong memutar matanya, kemudian kembali membereskan mainan-mainan itu.

"Sekarang, kau harus kembali tidur." Yunho mecium kening Yunbin. "Come on, Daddy temani Binnie sampai tidur." Lanjutnya sambil merebahkan Yunbin. Yunho kemudian tiba-tiba membungkuk dan melihat ke bawah ranjang Yunbin.

"Daddy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sedang mencari monster." Sahut Yunho, kemudian membernarkan letak selimut Yunbin.

"Mo-monster?" ulang Yunbin terbelalak.

"Tenang, semua sudah aman. Tidak ada monster yang akan mengganggu Binnie tidur," Yunho lalu mengambil action-figure yang tergeletak di meja sebelah lalu memberikannya pada Yunbin. "Karena Buzz Lighter ini akan melindungimu."

Yunbin tersenyum, menyimpan action-figure itu di debelah kepalanya. "Hm, goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight, my little prince." Yunho kembali mecium kening Yunbin, sebelum beranjak memberikan ciuman pada Jaejin yang terlelap. Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan Yunho.

Setelah Yunho selesai memberikan ciuman pada Jaejin, Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, namun pria rupawan itu malah berjalan meninggalkan kamar, Yunho segera menyusulnya.

"Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi." ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba, ketika ia tiba di kamar mereka berdua.

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong?"

"Karena saat bersama kita hanya bertengkar dan berdebat." Sahutnya, seraya membuka closet dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari selimut cadagan," sahut Jaejoong datar, lalu menarik selimut yang berada di lipatan paling bawah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk tidur tentu saja, karena aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Apa? tidak, Jae, tidurlah denganku, please?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, karena sekarang aku hanyalah pengasuh bagi anak-anakmu. Aku tidak pantas lagi seranjang denganmu."

Yunho membeku, "Apa kau benar-benar merasa seperti itu?" tanyanya, merasa seperti baru saja dihantam batu besar.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, seolah ia melihat melalui lembar kaca berawan. "Yunho, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" suaranya pecah karena tangis yang berusaha ia tahan-tahan. Namun pada akhirnya, air mata itu berjatuhan menggenangi mata indahnya yang menyiratkan kelelahan dan kesepian.

"Jae .." Yunho merasakan suaranya medadak tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Apakah masih ada rasa cinta untukku?" Jaejoong terisak, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. "Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu hingga membuatmu jadi seperti ini? aku tahu aku orang yang royal, dan untuk itu .. aku minta maaf padamu. Tapi .. bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku memang orang yang royal sebelum kau menikahiku? Apa .. karena sekarang kau merasa muak dan terbebani .. makannya kau jadi seperti ini, apa—"

"Jaejoong hentikan. Hentikan. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, aku .." Yunho berusaha mendesak suaranya agar tidak kembali tertahan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Aku .. aku hanya merasa bahwa aku sepertinya tidak cukup baik untukmu, aku hanya menjadi bebanmu."

"Jae," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?

Jaejoong kembali tersedu-sedan. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau selalu berada di kantor, kau bahkan membatalkan janji kita demi pergi bersama teman-teman kerjamu."

Yunho mengambil langkah maju untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "Jae baby, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika tanpamu."

"Tapi aku merasa aku tidak memilikimu lagi, sisi egois dalam diriku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya hanya untukku, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, aku .." Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Yunho, lalu mundur selangkah. "kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untukku lagi."

"Aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu, aku janji." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu." Suara Jaejoong terdengar semakin pelan dan terluka. "Satu-satunya alasan aku tetap bertahan, adalah anak-anak. Aku menanggalkan karir dan impianku demi mengurusmu dan anak-anak, agar kalian tidak kekurangan apapun. Tapi sepertinya aku telah gagal, kau tidak menginginkanku lagi."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jae. Tentu, tentu aku masih sangat sangat menginginkanmu. Oh my god, Jaejoong, kemarilah." Yunho merentangkan tangannya.

Jaejoong dengan segera melompat ke dalam dekapan Yunho, tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh dan aroma Yunho. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Jaejoong. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau dan anak-anak adalah duniaku, kebahagiaanku, harta yang tak ternilai bagiku, kalian adalah segalanya bagiku. Kenapa kau meragukannya, Jae?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat, lalu berbisik, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Tangisan Jaejoong kembali meledak, "I love you too, Yunho, so very much. Dan terkadang itu membuatku sakit, karena hatiku ini kecil sedangkan cintaku padamu begitu besar, jauh melampaui kapasitas hatiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho merasa sangat tersentuh juga merasa bersalah. Pria tampan itu mengecup leher Jaejoong, menghirup aroma khas Jaejoong yang begitu ia sukai. "Tetaplah cintai aku, dan jangan pernah berhenti. Karena aku pun tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Kau adalah sebagian dari diriku, cinta dalam hidupku. Seluruh duniaku hanya berputar padamu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf, maaf karena aku jadi membuatmu terjaga sampai larut seperti ini."

"Bukan masalah, lagipula ini hari jumat. Bagaimana kalau besok aku tidak usah masuk kerja, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu dan anak-anak, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong meregangkan pelukan Yunho, lalu menatap ke dalam bola matanya. "Benarkah?" sebuah senyuman merangkak menuju wajahnya.

"Hm, dan hari minggunya kita bisa menitipkan anak-anak pada Junsu dan Yuchun, supaya kita bisa pergi berdua." Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. "Dan aku akan menebus kesalahanku, karena .. tidak memperhatikan dan menghargaimu akhir-akhir ini."

Tangan Yunho meluncur turun, dan meremas bokong Jaejoong dengan sugestif. Jaejoong terkikik, dan wajahnya merona ketika membayangkan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama suaminya.

Menghabiskan banyak waktu di ranjang, menghabiskan banyak uang, dan menghabiskan setiap detik, menit, dan jam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Apa jawabanmu, gorgeous?"

"I love it." Sahut Jaejoong, seraya menghujani wajah Yunho dengan ciuman. "Terima kasih, my hubby baby."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan aku, Jaejoong. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu." Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, "Kalau aku tahu kau merasa seperti itu, aku pasti—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ah, dan kau sama sekali bukan 'spoiled bitch'. Aku emosi dan omongan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu, sama sekali." Wajah Yunho kembali dirundung rasa bersalah.

"Aku mengakui aku memang manja, karena kau selalu memanjakanku dan anak-anak. Kau, dan anak-anak, adalah segala yang aku harapkan di dunia ini."

Yunho menghela lega. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga aku bisa mendapatkan sosok mengagumkan sepertimu."

Yunho mecium bibir Jaejong dengan segenap perasaan, lalu tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa Jaejoong menuju ranjang mereka. Jaejoong terkaget, tapi kemudian tertawa dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di ranjang, ia lalu membuka bajunya hingga ia hanya mengenakan boxernya saja, lalu bergabung dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di perut Jaejoong.

Berdua di atas ranjang, di bawah selimut yang hangat, keduanya saling mencuri ciuman satu sama lain. Berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Kau begitu indah, Jae." Bisik Yunho, mereka kini dalam posisi miring saling berhadapan, Yunho menelusuri kulit lengan Jaejoong dengan ujung jemarinya.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Aku bertambah tua." Katanya membetulakan.

"Jung Jaejoong, kau semakin indah seiring berjalannya waktu." Yunho membawa telapak tangan Jaejoong, lalu menciumnya. "Dan jangan lupa, kalau aku juga bertambah tua."

Jaejoong kembali tertawa, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Yunho. Jaejoong merasa pusing, pusing oleh kebahagiaan yang menyesaki kepalanya saat ini.

"Papi, Daddy!"

Suara kecil dan manis, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana, berdiri sesosok malaikat kecil, yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mengenakan piyama pink, memeluk boneka teddy-bear, sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ada apa, Jinnie? Kenapa kau bangun? Kemarilah, little princess." ujar Yunho pada putra bungsunya, Jaejin.

Jaejoong menyikut Yunho, "Yah, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggil Jaejin dengan sebutan 'princess'. Aku jadi heran, kenapa kau memanggil Yunbin 'little prince' sedangkan Jaejin 'little princess.'"

Yunho hanya tertawa, dan malah semakin mengerjai Jaejoong. "Kemarilah, little princess." Ujarnya pada Jaejin, dengan menekankan kata 'princess'.

Jaejoong memutar matanya, yang ia tidak ketahui adalah, sejak Jaejin lahir Yunho memang selalu memaggil Jaejin dengan sebutan 'princess' meskipun ia laki-laki. Alasannya karena Jaejin yang seperti duplikat dari Jaejoong, begitu indah dan elok. Sedangkan Yunbin, seperti duplikat dirinya.

Jaejin berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di ujung ranjang. "Hyung bilang, ada monstel yang akan menangkap Jinnie." Ujar Jaejin yang masih cadel, sambil memeluk erat bonekanya.

Jaejoong mendelik pada Yunho. "Itu salahmu, Mister Jung."

Yunho merengut, "Kemarilah, aigoo~ Jinnie my little princess." Ia membawa Jaejin ke tengah-tengah ranjang, lalu menciumi pipi chubby Jaejin.

"Jinnie!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu, Yunbin berdiri di sana dengan meletakan kedua lengan kecilnya di pinggangnya. "Aku sudah bilang, teddy akan menjagamu, seperti Buzz Lighter menjagaku."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Come here boy." Ujarnya pada Yunbin. "Monster itu tidak akan bisa menangkap kita kalau kita bersama-sama."

"Ya, Papi mu benar. Monster itu akan takut karena kita bersama-sama." Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang kini memeluk Jaejin. Yunbin segera berlari menaiki ranjang, dan Yunho membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Daddy, Jinnie sama Hyung boleh tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Jaejin menatap Yunho kemudian Jaejoong, seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau dan Hyung mu boleh tidur di sini." Ujar Jaejoong, mencium pipi lembut dan chubby Jaejin.

Kedua putra kecil mereka cukup lelah, hingga tidak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya kembali terlelap, mendengkur dengan lembut. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan, dengan tentu saja Yunbin dan Jaejin berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho pelan.

"Hm?" gumam Jaejoong, seraya menyingkap poni yang menutupi wajah Jaejin.

"Kau bahagia, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Kau bilang kau melepaskan karir dan impianmu, demi—"

"Yunho, inilah karir dan impianku sekarang. Di sini, bersamamu, dan kedua malaikat kecil kita. Dan tentu saja aku bahagian, sangat bahagia malah."

Yunho mengela nafas. "Itulah yang aku inginkan, agar kau bahagia. Aku janji akan lebih banyak lagi meluangkan waktu untuk kalian." Janjinya, "dan kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji."

"Untuk beberapa alasan yang bodoh, kali ini aku percaya padamu." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong melewati anak-anak lalu menyatukan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong. Mereka saling menatap dan tak lama, mereka pun menyusul anak-anak ke alam mimpi, dengan senyuman yang terulas di wajah mereka.

This I promise you …

**-FIN-**

A/n : Reviews are loved ^^


End file.
